Sick and Tired
by TakashiMorinozuka
Summary: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin and sick and tired of Sanji and Zoro's constant fighting. How will they get them to stop? By pranking them of course! Check what chaos ensues when the crew decides to prank two of the crew members. Ch. 3 up!
1. Changing Hair Colors

**Sick and Tired**

**This just popped into my head when I was taking my dishes into the kitchen after dinner. I thought it was pretty funny and almost cracked up on the spot. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah. Whoever MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE is (lol) in answer to your questions: I wasn't smoking, I was high off fanfics, and just read some random ass fanfics, and sooner or later, a crazy idea'll pop into ur head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were all sick and tired of Zoro and Sanji's constant fighting.

"Baka!"

"Ero-cook!"

"Moss head!"

"Dumb blonde!"

And on and on and on! Well they finally decided to do something about it. The rest of the crew decided to pull a series of pranks on Sanji and Zoro to get them to SHUT UP!

"What should the first prank be?" Nami asked of her fellow partners in pranking.

"Well…. I don't know.." said a saddened Luffy.

"Me either…" Usopp added.

Just then, the shouts of "Dumb blonde" and "mossy head" could be heard on the deck where they were sitting. A light bulb appeared over Nico Robin's head as she thought up an idea.

"Navigator-san, I have an idea." Robin said.

"Hmmm? Let's hear it!" Answer Nami.

"Well," said Robin. "Since they seem to like each other's hair so much, why don't we oblige and change their hair color for them?"

The partners in pranking, looked at each other and smiled.

That night, when Zoro and Sanji were sleeping, the pranksters split into two groups, one with blonde hair dye, and the other with green. Luffy and Nami went to where Sanji was sleeping, and proceeded to dye his hair green, the exact same shade a Zoro. Meanwhile, over by Zoro, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper were busy dying Zoro's hair blonde – the exact shade of Sanji's hair. From across the room, the pranksters grinned at each other. After they were all done, they got rid of all evidence, and Nami set about teaching Luffy how to keep a straight face in the morning (**You know he wouldn't be able to)**.

-------------------------------------------------Morning------------------------------------------------

Sanji, got up to make breakfast as usual, happened to pass a mirror. It took a minute or so for him to register what happened to his hair.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL BLONDE HAIR?"

Suddenly it registered that his hair now looked like Zoro's.

"I'll _KILL _him!"

Sanji ran down the stairs, fully prepared to kick a still sleeping Zoro. Suddenly the sight hit him. Zoro's hair was…..BLONDE! Sanji stared in disbelief. Suddenly Zoro, feeling Sanji's stare, opened his eyes, only to see a dumbstruck _green-haired_ Sanji.

"Oi ero-cook. Why did you dye your hair to look like mine?" Zoro sat up. "Jealous or something?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y" was all the came out of Sanji's mouth.

Zoro stared at him. "What?"

Sanji just grabbed Zoro, and dragged him up to the mirror. "Look!"

Zoro looked in the mirror and the sight the greeted him did not please him. _At all. _

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!"

This bellow, louder than Sanji's, sufficed to wake up the rest of the crew, who groggily walked into the bathroom.

"Nani?" said Luffy. "What's going on?"

"Why did you wake us up?" slurred a VERY sleepy Usopp.

"THIS IS WHY!" shouted Sanji and Zoro pointing at their hair.

Just then Nami and Robin walked in. They took one look at Sanji and Zoro.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED WOMAN!" shouted an extremely irritated Zoro.

Nami shrugged. "Whatever. Sanji-kun, can we get some breakfast going?"

"Of course my princess!" Sanji said, and promptly ran off to the kitchen.

"I'm taking a nap." Zoro said, still clearly irritated. He pushed past everyone, and went up to the deck.

After the two were out of sight and earshot, the prankster gave each other a high five, and Nami congratulated Luffy on his straight face.

"So guys. Let's plan the next prank." Said Nami, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yay!" said Usopp, Luffy and Chopper.

----------------------------------------------End---------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! This is probably gonna be at most 5 chapters long, if that. Anyway, read and review please! Thank you for reading! No flames because they will ultimately be ignored. Well, I guess you can, but I'll ignore them. Thank you!**


	2. Sleeping Arrangments

**Hey sorry that it took so long! I was loaded down with all the hw that my teacher's decided to assign us. XP Anyway, I'll make my next chapter fast, so that you guys can read it. Oh, and for those who were reading my EriolxShaoran fic, I'll put something up for you too. So without further ado (always wanted to use that) CH.2 OF SICK AND TIRED!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**_

Sleeping Arrangements

Luffy, Nami, Ussopp, Chopper and Robin were at a loss of what prank to play next.

"The hand in warm water?" suggested Ussopp, as everyone made a face.

"Too messy." Said Nami.

"Dress them like each other?" put in Chopper.

"We should have done that when we dyed their hair." Robin replied.

Luffy sighed. Then they heard footsteps, and looked through window in the girl's cabin. There was "Blondie Zoro" sleeping near the main mast, "Marimo Sanji" getting ready to kick him. They all sighed, and tuned out all the shouted and cursing going on down by the mast. They all sighed that time.

"Don't they sleep kinda close?" said Luffy, actually thinking about it.

"Yes…" agreed Robin.

Suddenly Nami's face lit up with an evil smile. Everyone looked at her, expecting something.

"We should make them sleep together!" whispered Nami rather evilly.

"They would never go for that." Ussopp said sadly.

"What if they woke up that way?" asked Robin, a rater mischievous smile gracing her lips. They burst out laughing.

"Then it's settled!" Luffy said, smiling his trademark smile. They set about how to do it.

_Later that Day_

"Okay, so Robin is going to pick Sanji up, and lay him down on Zoro. Then Nami will take pictures-"

"LOTS of pictures!" interjected Nami.

"Wouldn't that just make them more angry, navigator-san?" asked Robin.

"Maybe…." Nami thought about it. "But it would sure make MY day!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Suddenly, there was more cursing coming from the kitchen. They sighed.

"Then Luffy," continued Ussopp. "Will be the one to discover them. But don't say what Nami told you."

"Why not?" pouted Luffy.

"Because it's to smart for you." Ussopp said in a monotone voice. Luffy just looked at him.

"ANYWAY," Ussopp continued. "Luffy will wake them up, saying whatever first comes to mind when you see them."

Luffy grinned while Nami shook her head, and thought about what that might be.

"OK guys, we're ready for tonighy!"

_Nighttime_

Robin slipped silently into the boy's cabin where they were all sleeping. She used her Devil Fruit powers and picked Sanji up carefully and laid him lightly on Zoro. Zoro grunted but made no move. Sanji continued to sleep.

"Success!" she whispered as she walked out of the room.

_Morning_

Luffy rolled over in his hammock to get into a better spot and……..hit the ground. Hard.

"Wha-? Wha-? Wha-?"

Then he saw Sanji and Zoro. Sleeping. On each other. Then he said the first thing that came into his head rather loudly.

"Oi Sanji. Is Zoro a good pillow?"

Sanji slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was laying on something kinda hard. He looked down, and there was Zoro, snoring away. He was sleeping on ZORO'S STOMACH.

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!"

That little outburst woke up Ussopp, Chopper, Nami and Robin (who came down the stairs) and Zoro. Opening his eyes to see Sanji's mug right in his face, Zoro lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING ON ME FOR! GAY ERO-COOK!"

Luffy asked his question again.

"LIKE HELL!" screamed Sanji.

Meanwhile, Nami was taking pictures, Robin was looking amused, and Luffy was laughing with Ussopp and Chopper. However, the looks that Zoro and Sanji were giving each other (they were CRAZY) they decided to leave the room. When they got up on deck, they gave each other a high five.

**-End-**

**Hope you liked it. I have another prank in store for them, and I think it's pretty funny! grin Anyway, review please, and if you have a prank that you want to see, then say so in a review/message thing. I'll put up as many as I can! Thank you all!**


	3. The Love Notes part 1

**Yay third chappie is up! XD anyway, I hope you like this one! Tee hee! I know I do! XD**

Love is in the air….or the notes at least….

Well, needless to say, Luffy and his prankster crew (_lol_) were wondering how they would top themselves. I mean, the whole sleeping on top of one another was pretty great. So, as the day dragged on with constant fighting between the two "bed-mates", the pranksters were thinking about what to do. They were all congregating in Nami and Robin's room again; that was the only place they could go without being disturbed.

"Damn!" Ussopp said. "How are we supposed to think of another prank?"

"I know." Nami agreed. "That last one was just TOO good!"

A thought cloud went up above the prankster crew, and all remembered that fine moment between Sanji and Zoro. But, before they could laugh, a knock came at the door. Nami opened it (after Luffy, Ussopp and Chopper had been safely hidden) and there stood Sanji, and all his lovey-dovey glory.

"NAMI-SWAN!" he shouted, eyes instantly turning into hearts. "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU AND ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"What is it Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, as politely as she could at the time. She was rather irritated that he had interrupted their discussion.

"NOTES OF LOVE!"

Both Nami and Robin sweatdropped. But both also politely took the note that was pink and shaped like a heart.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said as she closed the door. She waited for the footsteps to disappear, then told Ussopp, Luffy and Chopper to come out. Ussopp came out looking thoughtful.

"Love notes, huh?" he murmured.

"THAT'S IT!" Luffy shouted, finally catching on, startling everyone but Robin.

"What's it Luffy?" Nami asked after getting herself together.

"Love notes! Let's make love notes from one to the other!" said Luffy in his rare moment of brilliance.

"Brilliant Luffy!" Nami answered, thinking about this rare moment of smartness for Luffy.

So, the prankster crew proceeded to write two love notes – one for Sanji, from Zoro, and one to Zoro, from Sanji. Nami decided she should place the notes in a place that they were bound to be found by Sanji and Zoro. For Zoro, she placed it near his weights, and Sanji's she put in a frying pan. They went about their business and waited eagerly for the discovery of the notes.

The Notes

By some stroke of luck, the notes were found by the receiving parties at the same time. Things were about to get loud on the Going Merry….

**Sorry, but I'm ending it here. I'm trying to think of what the notes will say! If you want something special in the notes, then please, feel free to say so! I think I'm gonna need all the help I can get! Anyway, thanks, and tune in next time for….**

**The Love Notes!**


	4. The Love Notes! Part 2

I am so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 50 bagillion years

**I am so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 50 bazillion years. But here it is! The much anticipated Love Notes Part 2! That's right ladies and …well ladies the infamous love notes saga will be complete! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Damn. **_

**Note: Italics are the letter, while regular print is normal action. Single quotations are thought. **

Zoro went down to his cabin to retrieve a clean set of clothes (he had just saved Luffy from drowning….again). As he walked past his hammock, he noticed a strange, flowery scent emitting from it. He sniffed, gagged, and turned to his hammock to find a rather gaudy pink envelope with his name scrawled in cursive on it.

"The hell is this?"

Since it had his name on it, Zoro reasoned, he should open it. However, he had a foreboding feeling that somehow this was something that would haunt him. But this is Zoro we're talking about – he never listens to his brain **(no offense)**. Zoro opened the envelope to find the same gaudy pink of the envelope but in stationary form. Zoro pulled out the hot pink paper and gagged at the garish shade of the paper. Zoro unfolded the letter and was met with a very disturbing message (for him at least) which read:

_ZORO – CHWAAAAANNNNN!!_

_I made this special cake for you!_ (At this Zoro turned his attention back onto his hammock and noticed a small package, wrapped in bright green paper. He gagged again.) _I made some for Nami and Robin too, but this one is made with all the love in my heart. I'm devastated every time I have to insult you and call you names. I would just LOVE to do everything and anything you wanted me to do, but those hags Nami and Robin command every single second of my life. But I promise to you, my love, that I will no longer serve those two wretched women, and devote myself, body and soul, to you and only you! MY PRECIOUS ZORO – CHWANN! I WILL NEVER LET NAMI OR ROBIN COME BETWEEN US, FOR THEY ARE DULL STARS NEXT TO YOUR SHINNING BEAUTY!!_

_ LOVE WITH ALL OF ME,_

_ Sanji_

Zoro's face was turning an interesting shade of tomato red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. A few moments later, a loud "WHAT THE HELL" could be heard for miles.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Zoro ranted, pacing back and forth among the hammocks. He was going to face this head on, he decided. So, he stomped up to the kitchen in order to confront the love cook, who at that moment was having similar thoughts.

Let's rewind to a few minutes ago.

Sanji, having just entered the kitchen from noodling over to Nami and Robin in order to give them some special treat, noticed a rather ugly green envelope that smelled faintly of forests. The envelope's color made him think of Zoro's hair, as it appeared to be the same ugly green color. He smirked to himself, and approached the note. Upon closer inspection, he realized the note was addressed to him. He opened the envelope and immediately regretted it. Not only was this note covered in hearts and the word "love", but it reeked of something….like sweaty socks. However, he held his nose and read:

_Sanji-kun! giggle_

_ I can't believe how handsome you are! I just SUPER LOVE LOVE you!! _

_You look so SNAZZY in that suit! But I wish you would pay more attention to me and my SUPER-LOVE! I mean, I know I can be mean, but I really just want to be your cuddly-pie puddle-duck!! I want to sit next to you and be for cutie-pie sweet cuddle bunny!! Why won't you pay more attention to me? pouts I can be your SUPER LOVE LOVE girlfriend!! Tee-hee!! But you spend so much time with those bitches Nami and Robin _(Sanji started to growl and was THIS CLOSE to ripping the letter)_! Don't you love me? I've watched you for so long! I just wish you would return my Super love feelings!!_

_ WITH MY SUPER LOVE LOVE_

_ Zoro, your honey bunch, cuddle monkey! _

Sanji gagged. The he looked at the letter to make sure it was real. Then he gagged some more. Then, realization hit. He had to do something about this. He had to confront Zoro about his (he shuddered) feelings and nip this at the bud. He couldn't have a man/man relationship with Zoro of all people. Hell, he'd rather date Luffy. At that moment the kitchen doors burst open. A very angry, very red in the face Zoro burst in, waving a hot pink letter that smelled faintly of flowers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" shouted Zoro, waving the hot pink paper in Sanji's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT MEANS, DUMBASS?"

Sanji, just as red in the face and just as angry, waved a sea green, rather smelly piece of paper in Zoro's face.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Zoro stepped back a few feet: "Nice cologne. Sweaty socks. That'll _really_ attract the ladies."

Sanji kicked him in the face. Hard. "THAT'S NOT MY COLOGNE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS DUMB LETTER!! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT MARIMO! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!!"

Zoro paused. "What? What're you talkin' about, ero-cook? I didn't write you anything! _YOU_ WROTE ME THIS DAMN LETTER ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!!"

It was Sanji's turn to pause. "WHAT?! GIMME THAT!" Sanji ripped the sweet smelling letter out of Zoro's hands. Zoro, in turn, yanked the foul-smelling letter out of Sanji's hands.

"WHAT THE bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both were dumbfounded. How could this have happened? Suddenly, little tiny light bulbs flashed over there heads. How simple it was! Why hadn't they figured this out earlier?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Marimo?"

"For the first time, I think I just might be."

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were watching…err…listening to things play out.

"Wow….they really do curse like sailors!" Usopp pointed out.

"They ARE sailors!!" screamed Nami as should pounded Usopp into the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luffy waved his hands like a maniac. "It's really quiet down there! What d'ya think they're doin'?"

"Captain-san is right." Robin said. "We should see whether they have knocked themselves unconscious yet. Or, perhaps, if they have just stopped fighting period."

"It's too much to hope." Sighed Nami.

As the crew went up towards the kitchen, no one knew what was waiting for them in that room….

DUN DUN DUN!!

**Tee hee! Cliff hanger! Well, I can't put all my assets out there all at once can I? But tune in shortly, cuz it's summer and summer is writin' time!**


End file.
